Talk:B B (Summer)/@comment-29027964-20180817055608
Ok, since I got summer BB chan at NP5 and max all her skills due to the hype train. Here's what I thought about her. TLDR : Above average but not that good, definitely not worth whaling for gameplay-wise. BB summer looks so great on the paper. Being the only SSR mooncancer and her unique skills make it irresistible for me to whale her to NP5 and max all her skills. Still, she's not a perfect servant. In fact, she has too many flaws tagging along. Skill set 1st skill : Crit up + Star abs up is great but, sadly, she never reach high-end DPS level like Jalter and Raikou mama due to her mediocre attack. 2nd skill : You got too many buffs with just 1 skill, this almost sounds like a dream. Problem is 7 turns CD is a nightmare. I noticed that having long CD means you have to wait for a very long time before you can have all those buffs again. It's doesn't matter how good those buffs are, if it's still in CD, it's useless. 1 times evasion for 3 turns with 7CD is totally stupid and doesn't help much in real fight. 20% Buster up and 50% NP up are definitely not worth 7 turns cd, most servant usually got these 2 buffs with only 5-6 turns CD. Healing and NP up are great if CD around 5 or 6 but 7 CD just push it back to average point. I'd prefer to seperate all these skills and have less cd. 3rd skill : Looks great on paer but very hard to master. This skill catch my eyes from the very first time I saw it. Having 10 stars gen every turn make you want to use this skill as often as possible. Too bad, it comes with downside for me which is the lock on command cards for 3 fucking turns. I don't know about those ex rank luck who can draw good command cards every turn but, for me, this is completely shit. I've been using her for almost 70 battles and everytime I try to gain my crit star from this skill, this command cards lock thinggy always there interfere. To those who always draw what they need, this skill is for you. But it's no for me, I hate to depends on RNG. NP : Her NP isn't bad since it can reduce every enemy NP by 1. This should make her a great asset for delay team, sadly, the damage from NP is disappointing even with 2nd skill buffs. In conclude, I think she's not a bad servant but her skills dragged her down. Personally, I'd prefer SR BB rather than her. Both are great in delay team but SR BB do it better since she can recharge party NP with her NP. SR BB skills are also better than her SSR counterparts cuz they have way lower CD. If anyone has good advice on how to use her, I'd love to hear. And please don't be toxic :)